Ame na Odori Rain Dance
by TRAnimeGal
Summary: A rainy night lightens up a boring Rocket dance for Jessie and James


A young couple walked into the flashing lights and loud music of the ongoing dance. They  
looked at each other with a questioning look. "James, did we really have to come to this stupid  
thing?"  
  
"Giovanni only holds a dance when something good happens in Team Rocket. We might have  
well seen what it was like. And besides, it's a night off of work."  
  
"Fine. But you know I hate these social events."  
  
They wandered through the crowd, unbeknownst to the groups chatting and laughing in wake  
of the booming speakers. Waving to the few people they could actually stand, they soon found  
themselves lounging in the corner of the large room.   
  
"This dress is so itchy! Ugh!" Jessie exclaimed as she tried to reach a particularly  
annoying spot.  
  
"At least you're not being choked by this stupid tie." He yanked on it, but it still   
seemed to have a firm grasp on his neck.  
  
"This has turned out to be a real flop."  
  
"No kidding. We could try to go out and mingle with people."  
  
"Who do you think we'll 'mingle' with? We despise everyone out there."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"We could try to dance."  
  
They stared at each other with blank looks covering their faces. A explosion of laughter  
erupted from the corner. "That's a real good one, Jess. I can't even walk right!"  
  
"It was worth a shot."  
  
"I guess."  
  
The night went on. Song after song the two hibernated in their spot, chatting with each  
other about nothing in particular. Mondo stopped over to see how they were doing, but within a   
few minutes he was out on the floor with a group of friends who were also junior members.  
  
"Look at them," James nonchalantely commented. "I wish I were that popular."  
  
"We're doing just fine on our own," Jessie replied in a huff.   
  
"And that stupid Meowth is out there in the crowd, trying to get attention."  
  
"You know he will."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
Time paused for a few moments as a slow song flowed out into the crowd. Only a few other  
people were left out of the mix as couples waltzed the three precious minutes away. The boy and  
girl in the corner gazed out over the room, and sighed.  
  
"Did you ever wish you could be out there?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"It's not that big a thing."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"We'll get out there someday."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I meant, you know, you with someone and me with someone."  
  
"OK."  
  
"I meant with us having different people."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It'll happen."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They stayed silent during the next song. The bass vibrating through the boards shook the  
entire building, and the only way to hear was to scream.  
  
"James, this is giving me a migrane!"  
  
"Do you want to go outside?"  
  
"Let's go outside!"  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She took his arm and dragged him from his seat. They strolled out to the awning covering  
part of the courtyard in back. The music could still be heard, but at an almost normal volume.  
Sheets of rain pelted the ground, as they had been now for several hours. An eerie mist   
blanketed the area as Jessie and James sat down on a swinging bench out of the storm.  
  
"This is much better."  
  
"It's a lot quieter."  
  
"And they're aren't any annoying people around."  
  
"It's nice being alone sometimes."  
  
"It sure is."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
His lips curled into a smile. "Out in the rain."  
  
"But we'll get all wet."  
  
"It's only water. It won't hurt you."  
  
"Our clothes will be ruined."  
  
"Like we haven't ruined tons of clothing before."  
  
She turned her head away. "We'll look stupid."  
  
"That hasn't stopped you from doing something before."  
  
"I won't go."  
  
"Fine. You sit here, and I'll go have fun."  
  
He took off his black jacket and set it down next to her. Stepping out from under the  
awning, he immediately got soaked to the skin as he walked further out into the clearing. "See?  
Isn't this much more fun than that stupid bench? Wouldn't you rather be out here with me,   
Jessie?"  
  
Her eyes met his. He grinned at her perplexed expression. A few seconds skipped by, and  
then she placed her shawl on top of his jacket and ran out to meet him.  
  
Her high-heeled shoes squished along the wet ground. Her dress was getting incredibly  
heavy due to water absorption, so she trudged along slowly. She was only a few feet away from  
him when she heard a most horrifying sound, her left heel breaking off and sinking into the mud.  
  
She tried to regain her balance, but the weight of the material sent herself hurtling  
forward uncontrollably. The first thing she fell into was James' arms, dragging him down with  
her into a large puddle. They both hit the ground with a humongous splat.  
  
Jessie found herself pinning James down into the mud. She gave him a sort of half-smile.  
"Damn shoes."  
  
"I guess thrift stores aren't the place for heels."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
It was a few minutes before she finally rolled off of him. The ooze made her skin crawl;  
she immediately sat up. Taking off her damaged shoes, she stood up and helped pull James up to  
his feet. They looked at each other for a comment.  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
The rain, as it seemed, was pouring down much harder that it had been. The two sat down  
on a cement slab in the middle of the clearing.   
  
"James?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"I'm not too warm, either."  
  
"But I'll probably catch something."  
  
"It was your chioce to come out here."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't..."  
  
"Hadn't what?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"If I hadn't what, Jess?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
She leaned over and laid herself down, her head resting in James' lap. "This whole dance  
thing turned out to be a big mess."  
  
"It wasn't that bad."  
  
"We wasted a whole night and all that money..."  
  
"Jessie, these are thrift store clothes. You know that dress didn't cost more than   
twenty bucks. And the only thing both of us would have ended up doing is lounging around and  
sleeping."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
The music still wailed from inside. A few minutes passed before another slow song came  
over the speakers.   
  
"Hey, Jessie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to dance now?"  
  
"I thought you couldn't. You can't even walk, remember?"  
  
"I can dance now."  
  
"Magical powers?"  
  
"Better music."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, do you care to have this dance?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You're the one that wants to be out on the floor."  
  
"I guess it won't hurt."  
  
"Good. Come on."  
  
They both got up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist, they  
swayed to the beat.   
  
"This wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
"I'll admit, it wasn't that bad. But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next time, can we stay inside?"  
  
"I don't know... it might not be as fun..."  
  
"James!"  
  
"Fine. You win."  
  
She wearily rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should do this more often."  
  
"Get soaked to the skin?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Go to dances."  
  
"And be sociable?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Sit in a corner and make fun of everyone else?"  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"I'm up to it."  
  
"That's good." She sighed. "And thanks, I guess."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know what for!"  
  
"Remind me again."  
  
"For bringing me, and for encouraging me to have fun, and everything else."  
  
"You're welcome. No problem at all."  
  
She fingered the ends of his sopping wet hair and whispered into his neck. "You're the  
best, James. I couldn't ask for anything more."  
  
"Same for me, Jessie."  
  
They could hear the music die down and the announcer ending the night. "Well, I guess we  
better get going." Jessie picked her head up. "I'm tired."  
  
"We should go back and get in front of the fire. But first we have to find Meowth, OK?"  
He, as if it were nothing new, kissed her on the cheek and, hand in hand, they walked back into   
the building, getting their things along the way. Jessie was still bright red when they found  
Meowth.  
  
"Where were youse two da whole night? And why are you all wet?"  
  
"We were outside," Jessie stuttered in a lower than average voice.  
  
"Geez, count on youse two to do da stupidest ting here. Jess, why are you blushing? You  
look like youse just got kissed or somethin'..."  
  
"I think she's just cold from outside," James convinced him. "We should go now, don't  
you think?"  
  
Jessie just nodded her head yes. She shook her dress out and her hair, much to the  
discontent of those around her. Looking down at Meowth with a menacing scowl, she leaned on  
James' shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
Small puddles of rainwater collected along the floor as they weaved a path out of the  
somewhat cleared ballroom. She looked back one last time; the patio was still being showered   
upon, a bit more lightly this time.  
  
"Hey, James? You think we should get an umbrella?"   



End file.
